There are many different methods of supporting large outdoor signs. These known methods use sign posts that are generally constructed of wood or steel. However in the use of signs adjacent freeways, tall buildings, and the like, and the requirement of placing signs a spaced distance from highways and freeways, it is necessary that signs be supported at great heights. This requires a sign post that is strong and rigid to support large signs at great heights from the ground. The foregoing has been further complicated by the use of lighted signs, and signs that have catwalks and the like that allow the workers to change the displays. All of this requires new and improved sign post constructions to support the large weight at great heights. Because of these requirements, wood sign posts have not been able to carry the weight at the height desired. Thus steel girders and the like have been used. The steel girder supports normally use large steel girders that are embedded into the ground and to which successive lengths of girders are secured to support the heavy sign at the height desired. However these steel girders, while having considerable strength, are expensive and require painting or the like to preserve their appearance and to prevent corrosion from the elements. While steel pipes have been used, the attachment of the steel pipes is difficult and the steel pipes are heavy, expensive and have internal and external corrosion problems.
Thus it is advantageous to have a new sign post construction that has a relatively light weight for the structure involved, is less expensive, does not have corrosion problems, and has a pleasing outer appearance that does not require servicing.